Grey Area
by Monkey Blues
Summary: It is Elsa's birthday ball. Anna is depressed at the number of people who's asking her sister for a dance. Kristoff gives her the push to act. Hint and mention of Elsanna. EDITED.


**Grey Area**

Anna loves parties. That's a fact anyone who is acquainted with her would instantly know. But as far as the dignitaries who came to this particular Ball could see, the Princess despised such event as if it's a bane to her existence. She was looking particularly depressed that evening. Accepting dances with halfhearted enthusiasm, eating chocolates mechanically, and repeatedly let out a deep sigh while draped against the wall, only willing to converse with the Royal Ice Master. After a few (failed) attempts at conversation, most of the foreign visitors concluded that perhaps the young girl was unwell and gave her a sympathetic look before leaving her in peace.

"You do know that's kinda rude, right?" The blonde man stated while popping another one of those heavenly caviars, watching as one more nobles from a country he never heard of excused himself after an unsuccessful effort at exchanging pleasantries. The Princess sighed in misery for the… he stopped counting after the fifth.

"Another one!" she whispered loudly while flailing her arms around, ignoring him. "She's been saying it over and over that she doesn't dance! Couldn't those people get the hint!?"

"Shhhh!" Kristoff quickly shushed her, "Too loud!"

The Princess was about to say something again, but decided to take a deep breath instead, calming herself. In spite of her growing annoyance, she's still a royalty and the younger sister of Queen Elsa. She didn't want to cause a scene that could be an embarrassment to Arendelle.

"It's her birthday ball." He tried to placate the fuming girl further. "Of course everyone will try to ask her for a dance."

But his words flew over her head. There were moments like these on that evening, where Anna would be stunned silence and broke into a wide grin, misery momentarily forgotten. The cause for that was, when no one's trying to get her attention, Elsa would look at her way and gave her a sweet smile. Sometimes, she would make exaggerated expressions that only the Princess could understand and they would giggle together. Until another dignitaries cut off their line of sight anyway. Which would lead back to Anna dropping her head down in depression once more. It was an endless cycle, really.

"Why don't you go to her then?" he asked while giving Anna another plate of chocolates. Her favorite food usually helped in this kind of situation. "Ask her for a dance or something. She would, if it's you, y'know?"

The girl took a handful and stuffed the sweet confectionaries into her mouth in a way that would make her etiquette teacher wept, smearing some on her mouth and cheeks in the process. But Kristoff just smiled at that. That's what he loved about her after all. He grabbed a napkin and helped wiping the mess.

"I don't want to… bother her." She grumbled dejectedly, but did send him a grateful look, "What if Elsa finds her _one_ and they couldn't get their 'alone time' because of me?" she hissed the last part out as if she really was in pain for even letting those words passed through her mouth.

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief. As close as these two had been after the so called 'Eternal Winter', they sure are unbelievably dense at this kind of thing. "Really, Anna?" he asked while handing her the apple juice, "Has Elsa ever initiated the conversation herself? Or look at the Princes, or _anyone_ at all in that matter, like she even has that _kind_ of interest in them?"

Anna bit her lip while sipping the drink to wash the food down. "Well, no…" she acknowledged, "But there's been talk about marriage and I just…"

The Ice Master took the empty glass and put it back on the table, "Come on. We're talking about Elsa here. The 'Snow Queen', remember? The one that could freeze anything she wants? Do you really think anyone would force marriage on her if she doesn't want to?"

The Princess laughed out loud for the first time that night. It was music. "Elsa wouldn't use her power for that!"

"Yeah, but most people don't know her like us. See? Nothing to worry about." He smiled, while tucking a stray hair gently back behind her ear.

"Aw, thanks Kristoff. You always know how to make me feel better." She smiled gratefully while leaning her head on his broad shoulder. He patted it for a few times before they just stood there in comfortable silence.

Not long after, the music halted to a stop and the chattering died down. "Oh! It's starting!" Anna squealed excitedly, straightening herself so she could get a better look at her sister. Sadly, the occupants of the room also seemed to realize that something's about to happen and gathered around on the dance floor. They were much taller than she is, effectively blocking her view. Before she managed to even think of anything crazy, Kristoff hoisted her up to a nearby chair, giving her a meaningful wink before turning his eyes to where Elsa is standing.

She was beautiful as ever, as regal as one expects a Queen would be. He knew for a fact that her exquisite gown, with the signature glacial blue color, was crafted by her own magic. It flawlessly fit her slender body, fascinating anyone who's lucky enough to even manage to catch a glimpse. Considering Anna's happy sigh, she probably had more words to describe the platinum-blonde haired woman's appearance. Just for a moment, he let his shoulder slumped down.

Elsa was bowing gracefully to the audience. When her eyes looked up, she let out a chuckle and shook her head good naturedly on her sister's behavior. Without shifting her gaze, she lifted both of her hands up. Magic sparkled, and when she pressed her palm together, the light spread to the entire ballroom. The guests let out a loud 'Ohh' and 'Ahh' in awe. So did Anna, needless to say. Soon, the walls were covered in ice and the chandelier's light transformed to radiate a soft cerulean glow. Sculptures of various shapes and, much to the Princess's amusement, oddly shaped snowmen, decorated the room. All of them clapped in amazement and quickly expressed their admiration to the Queen.

Kristoff sniffed, "I can't… The ice, they are…" he whimpered, "Flawless. I'm in heaven right now."

The young girl just shook her head, used to the man's obsession with the cold objects. "Yeah, Elsa is awesome, isn't she?" she sighed dreamily while trying to get a look at her sister again to no avail. The Queen was surrounded by her adoring crowd.

Suddenly, the music started again, this time, playing a slow tune. With the dimmed light, it was the most romantic setting for the couples to dance for. True to that, men and women began to fill the floor, each swaying in their own world. Which meant Elsa was finally left alone, even if only for a while, and she looked terribly lost and, according to Anna, incredibly adorable.

Noticing this, Kristoff gave the Princess a playful shove, "Go. Ask her for a dance."

She shook her head fervently, "No way! I can't, I mean we're sisters!"

"Well, then dance as sisters. The people here will look at it as such, you know, two close siblings dancing together. No big deal." He pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before she could answer him, her eyes caught something that made her body went rigid. From across the room, Elsa was looking at her with an amused smile.

"Oh, uh… I'm going to go, yeah. Emergency stuff. Yeah, can't stay here." She said turning toward the door, to find Kristoff grabbing her by the scruff. "Hey!"

He pulled her close to him, "Come on! You've been depressed all evening! And now, you're running away with this chance, pretty much, staring at your face?"

"But—I—" she stammered without really saying anything.

The man sighed. He clapped both of her shoulder to make sure she's looking at him straight in the eyes, and asked her sternly, "Would you rather tell her and regret it? Or would you rather run away and then regret it?"

Anna eyes went wide. From his intense stare and hushed voice, the Princess understood. This wasn't just about the dance. But about… Everything. She realized that he knew. Her most guarded secret. And was _okay_ with it. She closed her eyes, absorbing the weight of that question and his unquestionable support. That was the last push she needed.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself, squeezing his hand. "I—I won't run away." She said, trembling. With determined eyes, she started to walk towards where her sister is waiting. But then stopped and scrunched her face, looking back at him, "Wait a minute," she realized, "Are you saying that whatever I do, I'll regret it?"

Kristoff grinned, "I didn't say anything."

The Princess laughed again. That it was him that caused it, made the man happy. "Thank you, Kristoff. You really are the best friend I could've ever asked for."

The Ice Master pushed her gently, "Oh, go away. You're making me all mushy."

With one last smile, she returned to her original course.

When he looked up, he saw the Queen was staring at him with an inquiring gaze. He let out a weak smile and nodded. She looked at him oddly for a second but didn't have the time to muse on it for long, because Anna was already in front of her.

The man noticed the quivering hand and could just imagine Anna babbling on before Elsa would laugh. And she would ask her for a dance with her quaking voice, and her sister would accept. And when he saw the Queen, for the first time that night, took off her gloves and clasped the offered hand, he knew his role was over.

* * *

In the middle of the dance, Anna realized briefly that the Ice Master was nowhere to be found. But she didn't dwell on it too much before she returned her attention back at her most important person with a blissful smile on her lips.

* * *

The next day, when Kristoff was sharing his carrot with Sven, he saw Anna walking towards him. Not walking, _skipping._ And humming. And saying hello to the chirping birds. And greeting the trees. Her braided hairs bouncing wildly and she beamed like someone who had obtained everything she'd ever wished for. Couldn't she be more obvious? He thought, amused.

"Kristoff! There you are!" she called out loudly when she noticed him. "Where've you been? You didn't stay until the end, did you, yesterday?"

He smiled teasingly, not answering the question, "Well, someone's in a good mood." Then with a serious expression, he whispered, "But, uh, you might want to wipe the lipstick from your neck."

The reaction was instant. The Princess blushed furiously and frantically rubbed her neck. But when she saw him laughing while smacking his stomach, she stopped and if it's even possible, got her face even redder. "There is nothing there, isn't it?"

"Oh man!" he shouted while gasping for air. "What did you guys _do_ yesterday?"

She shook her head violently, "We didn't do anything! I mean, we just slept together! Well, not together as in _together,_ but together, together!" It just made the man keeled harder.

"…Yeah, I'm shutting my mouth now."

When he calmed down, he needed to take a deep breath before he could say anything, "Oh, my stomach! Haven't laughed like that for years!"

Anna didn't look amused, "Ha ha. Very funny." Then she sobered up and leaned her back on the wooden wall beside him, twirling her fingers around her hair, eyes casted downwards. It was almost unnerving on how she could change her mood in an instance lately,"…We talked, yesterday."

Kristoff nodded understandingly and clasped her hand gently, "Yeah?"

The Princess clutched it a little bit stronger, "We don't really know what would happen if we… do _this_." she waved her free hand in the air, gesturing abstractly, "But, Elsa said she wanted to try. And so do I." she corrected, "I _need_ to try." She inhaled deeply. Her eyes brimmed with melancholy, and her finger played around uneasily with a splinter of wood that was about to peeled off, "I wonder if this would be easier if I was born as someone else."

The Ice Master stroked her head sympathetically, "You're an idiot. _She_ loves you because of who you are. The Anna who is her sister and who braved all odds to bring her back here." He thoughtfully added after a while, "…And who didn't understand the concept of personal space. The doors won't be closed ever again, does not mean, _all_ doors at _all_ times."

She gasped as her face turned bright red, "How did you know about that!?"

He crooked an eyebrow, "Are you serious? Everyone in the castle know! Heck it wouldn't be weird if even those in the city heard it." Kristoff decided to be merciless, "…I never knew Elsa could shriek like that. Or that the Guard Captain could run that fast. Or that his face could turn _that_ pale."

Anna buried her face on her hands, undoubtedly remembering the said event, "It was just that one time!" She hit her cheek a few times to clear her mind, the atmosphere around her instantly turning tense again. Though at least her lips turned up slightly, acknowledging his attempt to cheer her up, but her eyes stayed solemn. He really missed a time when she would never wear, let alone know, of such expression.

"I will be strong enough, you know?" she started to say, her gaze steady. He suspected the words were not specifically directed at him. "To protect myself. Arendelle." Then she whispered with so much love that it made him scratched his cheek awkwardly, "_Elsa._" She stared fondly at nothing in particular. So he knew exactly what, _who_, she was thinking about. "And we would make Arendelle the greatest Kingdom there's ever been. So that there will not come a time when we have to… marry… to protect it." She lifted her arm up, above her head, looking at it as her fingers filtered the dazzling sunlight. It was the kind of expression he always saw on the Queen's face, whether when she was listening to the people's trouble or when giving out orders for the betterment of the Kingdom. A face full of determination, of hope, and love. Love for their _one_ and their people.

The man gripped a little bit tighter, "That's good then."

"I—Whatever happens, you will be here right? With us?" she asked nervously. He knew that she was terrified on what to come. And that she had matured enough to know that the world is not a kind place and one's hope is not always fulfilled. But unlike him, she had the courage to press forward.

Kristoff put his arm around her shoulder, pulling the young Princess close. He fondly kissed her forehead, mumbling, "Of course. There's nowhere I would rather be."

Anna immediately buried her face on his chest, sobbing quietly. He wondered, how could she not curse the world or whatever it is out there, for burdening her with this fate? Because he certainly did. _At my own._

"Yeah, I'm okay now." She said after a while, wiping her eyes. Kristoff gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

She sniffed, "Thank you for being you, Kristoff." She said, smiling gratefully at him while patting his shoulder a few times.

_For being me, huh?_

Anna took a deep breath, the cheerfulness back to her eyes. "You're with us too, aren't you Sven?" she asked him excitedly. But the reindeer only neighed weakly and turn his head to the other way, avoiding her eyes.

The Princess looked worried, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just got this bad stomachache since yesterday. That's why I didn't stay. But he's okay now." He assured her, while patting his partner confidently. "Anyway, don't you have a date or something with your beloved _sister_?" he asked playfully while wiggling his eyebrows.

It was spot on. Anna's cheek went red, "How did you know?" looking at his knowing grin, "—Never mind. Love experts, right." She punched him jokingly, "Yep, we've got a date! In…" she realized, "Ten minutes!" she scrambled frantically, "I need to get ready! See you later, Kristoff! Get well soon, Sven!" Even if it's just for a moment, he took pride in knowing that he still managed to draw out the optimistic girl he knew back then.

"Go get her!" he cheered loudly. With flushed cheeks, Anna grinned widely and gave him a thumbs up. He didn't look away until she was gone.

Sven nudged him and neighed sorrowfully. Kristoff petted him and let out a big sigh he had been holding, "You can't be that obvious buddy. What if she knows?" he scolded him weakly. But the reindeer just rubbed his head to the man's. He sighed, "Yeah, I get it. I'm okay."

The Ice Master took a deep breath, burying his face on Sven's fur. Letting his feelings go.

_Would you rather tell her and regret it? Or would you rather run away and then regret it?_

A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

_A/N: Got a load of assignments for tomorrow, and I'm using my time for writing this. I swear the things these two (three?) do to me… Yeah, my brain won't stop bothering me before I wrote this down, so here it is! Even though I shipped Elsanna so hard, I still love this guy. And therefore I don't know why I'm writing him like this, 'cause I'm usually imagining him as Anna's best friend with no romantic interest whatsoever. So yeah… What do you guys think? _


End file.
